NADH is known to be effective for hypertension (U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,114), Parkinson's disease (U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,561) and Alzheimer disease (U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,053). Also NADPH is known to be effective for hypertension (U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,114) and Parkinson's disease (U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,561).
NAD(P)H has been widely used for preventive supplements (auxiliary nutritional agents) for these adult diseases.
However, since NAD(P)H is unstable at ambient temperature, it have been prevalent that means to formulate the NAD(P)H are taken.
Addition of a stabilizer such as polyvinylpyrrolidone, sodium hydrogen carbonate, tocopherol and ascorbic acid to a preparation containing NAD(P)H in order to enhance stability of NAD(P)H was reported (U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,727).
However, as to polyvinylpyrrolidone there is a problem in that a safety zone is narrow. Thus, polyvinylpyrrolidone can be orally ingested only up to 120 mg per day in adults. Sodium hydrogen carbonate possibly influences pH of the preparation. Tocopherol is oil and thus is difficult to formulate. Also, there is a problem in that ascorbic acid give a taste to tablets.
Therefore, development in methods capable of stabilizing NAD(P)H with a small added amount of a substance without influencing the preparation has been demanded.
Astaxanthin has been widely used for supplements because it acts to prevent biological membrane disorder (Cyto-protect Biochem., 7:383–391, 1989) and has an immunoregulatory function (Nutr. Cancer, 21:47–58, 1994) due to its strong free radical. However, the action of astaxanthin to stabilize NAD(P)H has not been known.